The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0042’.
‘PEHY0042’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small sized, blue with violet shade colored flowers, is medium, early to flower and has a trailing to semi trailing plant habit.
‘PEHY0042’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2014 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary line ‘N4358-1’ (not patented). Compared to ‘PEHY0042’, it has a more upright plant habit, earlier flowering and a blue flower color with deep blue veins.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0042’ was the unpatented proprietary line ‘N4621-1’ (not patented), a plant with a similar plant habit, bit later flowering and a deep rose flower color.
The resulting seeds were sown in August 2015. ‘PEHY0042’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2015 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0042’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2016 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.